Chris Campoli
| birth_place = Mississauga, ON, CAN | career_start = 2004 | draft = 227th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = New York Islanders | former_teams = New York Islanders Ottawa Senators Chicago Blackhawks }} Chris Campoli (born July 9, 1984) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player who is currently playing for the Montreal Canadiens. Campoli previously played with the Chicago Blackhawks, Ottawa Senators and New York Islanders. Playing career Junior career Campoli played minor hockey in the Greater Toronto Hockey League (GTHL) for the Mississauga Senators. He then spent four years playing major junior hockey in the Ontario Hockey League for the Erie Otters, from the 2000–01 season, through the 2003–04 season, being named team captain during his final season. He volunteered his time at the Erie Unit of the Shriners Hospital for Children, playing card and board games with the children, and assisting staff by taking height and weights of the patients. Having made himself very involved with charity work in and around the city of Erie, PA, which was home to the Otters, Campoli earned Humanitarian of the Year awards on several occasions. Chris Campoli attended John Cabot Catholic Secondary School for two years before leaving to play for the Erie Otters. NHL career Campoli was a seventh-round selection, 227th overall by the New York Islanders in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. He appeared in 80 games with the Islanders in his rookie NHL season of 2005–06, recording nine goals and twenty five assists. Campoli scored his first goal in his first game on his first shot when he beat Buffalo Sabres goaltender Ryan Miller on a rebound to tie the game at one at the 6:40 mark of the first period. A groin injury towards the end of training camp, coupled with changes to the Islander coaching staff delayed Campoli's 2006–07 season debut. Following the trade of Alexei Zhitnik, Campoli was recalled from the Bridgeport Sound Tigers of the American Hockey League (AHL). On July 16, 2007, Campoli was signed to a three-year extension by the Islanders. On November 3, 2008, Campoli became the first player to score in overtime twice in a game against the Columbus Blue Jackets when he fired an initial shot past goaltender Fredrik Norrena that went through the netting, but was not seen by the officials, then circled around, shot and scored again. On February 20, 2009, Campoli was traded by the Islanders, along with Mike Comrie, to the Ottawa Senators for Dean McAmmond and a first-round draft pick in 2009. On February 28, 2011, Campoli was traded by the Senators, along with a conditional 2011 seventh-round draft pick, to the Chicago Blackhawks for a conditional 2011 second-round draft pick and Ryan Potulny. Campoli entered the 2011 off-season as a restricted free agent. According to Blackhawks general manager Stan Bowman, the two sides were far apart in contract negotiations and on July 15, 2011, Bowman announced that Campoli would not be returning to the team for the 2011-12 season. He was signed as a free agent by the Montreal Canadiens on September 26, 2011 for an one year deal worth $1,750,000. Awards * 2004 Dan Snyder Memorial Trophy * 2004-05 AHL - All-Rookie Team Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1984 Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Erie Otters alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Ottawa Senators players